A Wolf's Tale
by MewIchigoZoey
Summary: Oneshot. Warner tells the story of how he lost everything he ever cared about. Plz R&R! OLD


My heart swelled with excitement, as I gazed around at my pack. Everyone had formed a circle around myself, and another wolf.

Her name was Trixi. She was very pretty, and very slender. Her fur was a pale grey, almost white. Trixi and I were going to be married, through the traditional ceremony of our pack.

A wide smile spread across my snout as I glanced around at all the familiar faces. Sure, none of them were true blood relatives to me, but they _were _the closest thing I'd ever _had _to a family. My stare stopped on a medium sized wolf with coal black fur and alert, yellow eyes. She was Rika, the wolf who had taken me in as her son when I was just a cub. My birth mother, for some reason had abandoned me, leaving me alone and defenseless.

The face of Shonga came into my view next, and all the chatter among the pack was silenced. For Shonga the oldest, wisest wolf of the pack, and the leader. He was half blind, but Shonga was still as quick and alert as any wolf half his age. He had just returned from the river. Now he turned to Trixi and I.

"The time is now," he said, his voice surprisingly strong for someone his age, "I have just been to the river. I am happy to report that no creatures who might pose a threat are there."

A soft, gentle breeze caressed through his thick grey fur as he turned to me. "Now is the time. Go and complete the ceremony!"

I nodded and eagerly raced off in the direction to the river. I felt so happy and light hearted. Finally I reached the river and looked around.

The water was calm and clear; perfect weather for fishing. I sucked in a deep breath, and plunged into the river.

Once underwater, I opened my eyes and looked around. As I scanned through the water, I spotted a fat, juicy trout; the perfect wedding present!

I gathered all my strength, then started to swim slowly and stealthlie toward the trout.

You see, to complete the wedding ceremony, I -the groom- must fish, and bring back the biggest fish I can. Then it is offered to Trixi -the bride. If she accepts my gift, the ceremony is completed, and we are married. If she doesn't, however, I must go fishing to try again.

I swam up quietly behind the trout and caught it easily with a single snap of my jaws. So easy a wolf cub could do it, I thought as I emerged from the river. I carried my gift triumphantly, as I started to head back to the pack.

My heart skipped a beat as I arrived back, and saw Trixi waiting for me. She turned her head in my direction, then, and her black eyes locked with my pale blue eyes.

A grin spread across her snout as she watched me adoringly. I walked to her and Shonga, the trout still clutched in my jaws.

The wise old wolf turned and looked at me. "You are back? You have your offering?"

I nodded my head. "Uh huh!" I said through the trout in my mouth.

"Good. Give it to the girl." Was the leader's only reply.

I took a few steps toward Trixi and lowered my head, placing the trout on the ground in front of her. I watched nervously as she sniffed the gift.

"F-for you." I said, my voice shaky."D-do you accept it?"

Trixi flashed me a little smile and nodded her head. "I accept your gift, Warner." she said softly, nuzzling me affectionately.

"It is finished!" Shonga's voice bellowed, "You have completed the ceremony. I hope that you two will spend many long, happy years together."

All the wolves in the pack cheered loudly as I licked Trixi's face and put my paw around her. I could not remember the last time I had ever felt so happy.

As Trixi licked my cheek, I heard her whisper in my ear. "Of course, we will spend _all_ of our years together!"

I smiled at her and nodded in agreement. The pack left us alone then, and Trixi motioned for me to follow her, as she walked into the forest.

"Warner? Come on, let's take a walk."

I got up and walked next to her, feeling like I was in Heaven.

We passed a family of foxes with their foxcubs, and Trixi counted them. "1..2..3..4."

Then the pale grey wolf looked at me, a thoughtful look on her pretty face. "Oh, I think 3 would be perfect. Don't you, Warner?"

"3? 3 what?" I stammered, surprised.

Trixi giggled and shoved me playfully with her paw. "3 what! 3 cubs, silly!" she exclaimed, laughing.

I chuckled. "Ohhh...cubs.." My ears pressed flat. "Cubs! Oh Trixi...I don't know...I'm not a very good rolemodel for your cubs.."

Trixi gasped. "What are you saying, Warner? I think you will make a fine father for.._our _cubs!" She rubbed her fur against mine lovingly.

I started to say something, but shut my mouth as I smelled a strange scent nearby. I sniffed the air again. Whatever it was smelled dangerous. I turned to Trixi.

"Trixi, we've got to get out of here!" I said, "There's someth-"

I let out a stunned yelp as a large, black dog pounced on top of my back. Trixi screamed. "Oh no, Warner!"

I felt paralyzed with fear, but I fought desperately with the mongrol until he was off my back.

"What did I ever do to _you_!" I snarled at the dog, as I raced over to protect Trixi.

The only response the dog gave me was a loud, furocious growl. I turned to my mate.

"Trixi! Quick! We have to get back and warn the pack!"

She agreed, and we took off, running as fast as our four paws could carry us.

When we finally arrived back, we were greeted by a shocking scene. Dogs were everywhere; some ripping wolves apart, and others wrestling with wolves.

I cried out in terror as I spotted our pack's great leader, Shonga, cornered by three big dogs. Before I could do anything to help, the mutts all pounced on him. One bit his neck and reached his jugular, thus ending his life.

I turned as I heard a whimper, and realized that Trixi had been watching the same thing. "Oh Warner!" she sobbed.

I nuzzled her comfortingly. "There, there...It'll be alright.."

But nothing was alright. To my dismay, most of our pack was dead. I looked at Trixi.

"C'mon, we have to make a run for it, if we want to stay alive!" My voice had come out so shrill at first, that I could not believe it was mine.

A sob escaped Trixi, but she nodded. "Yeah, let's get out of here!" she said, trying to be brave even though I could tell she was terrified.

We both tok off into the forest, never looking back as the remaining wolves alive battled the vicious dogs.

We thought we had escaped...We were wrong...We had forgotten all about the black dog in the forest. He jumped out of the bushes, blocking our path.

I gave Trixi a small push. "Go! Run! I'll take care of this bully!"

My mate's eyes filled with tears, and she fled. I turned my attention back to the black mutt. He lunged for me, and bit my right forepaw with his canine teeth.

I pounced onto his back and sank my sharp teeth into his ears. Then I slashed my claws across his snout, leaving a deep, bloody cut.

The dog yelped in pain, and bolted away, knocking me off his back. I watched him, panting as I licked my right forepaw, which had a little blood on it. Then I decided to go find Trixi.

"Trixi? Trixi where are you!" I called out into the forest, as I looked around for my mate.

Soon I came to a clearing. I let out a yip of terror as I glanced around, and saw the black mongrol, standing a few feet away.

Sprawled out on the ground behind him was my mate, covered in blood. She weakly lifted her head and looked at me. "W...Warner...?"

I was about to answer when the black dog smacked her roughly with his paw and bit her neck. She cried out weakly, then her head hit the ground with a hard thud.

I grew very angry. "Hey! Leave Trixi alone!" I snarled, ramming myself into the black mutt.

He let out a startled yelp, and staggered backward. His eyes glinted with rage, as he let out a bark of attack and lunged at me.

I cried out loudly, and jumped out of his path. The dog spun around and tried attacking again, but this time I was ready for him. I leapt into the air and came down on his back.

The mutt raced around wildly, trying to knock me off, but I held onto his ears with my teeth.

When he finally stopped, I got off his back, then jumped in his face and bit the mutt on the snout. He howled in pain and jumped on top of me, knocking me onto my back.

I gasped in horror as the dog opened his mouth and started to bite my neck with his canine teeth. I cried out in pain. If the dog bit any deeper now, he would surely reach my jugular. I groaned.

Think, Warner, think! Suddenly I had an idea. I positioned my hind legs under the dog's stomache and delivered a hard kick. The dog stopped biting my neck and cried out.

This was just the distraction I had been hoping for. I kicked the mutt again, and sent him flying over my head. He whimpered as he hit the dirt with a hard thud.

Quickly I sprang to my feet and jumped on top of the mutt. Then I sank my wolf teeth into the mongrol's neck.

The dog struggled, but found fighting to be useless as I showed absolutely no sign of letting go. The black dog pleaded for his life, whimpering and crying, but I had gone mad. Knowing I had won, I easily snapped the mutt's jugular vein. The dog raised his head and cried out, then limply collapsed onto the ground.

I looked triumphantly at the dead dog, then walked over to my mate.

"Trixi?" I said gently, "Trixi, wake up. You're safe now. Trixi, everything's going to be alright now."

Trixi's eyes slowly fluttered, and she looked up at me. "I'm sorry Warner.." she said, her voice barely above that of a whisper, "I'm so sorry.." Her breathing grew shallow.

My eyes grew wide. "Trixi! No! Don't go! You can't die!" I protested, my voice trembling.

I started to lick the blood off of her plae grey fur. Trixi's bright black eyes locked on mine, lovingly.

"I'm sorry, Warner.." She repeated, "I have to go...but remember, I love you." She paused, taking several short, quick breaths, and her eyes started to close. "...And I always will.." Trixi's eyes closed, and she stopped breathing completely.

My eyes filled with tears. "Trixi! Trixi?"

Trixi just lay still on the ground, not moving a muscle. I hung my had miserably. "No..." I whispered.

I raised my head to the sky, and let out a long, mournful howl, as tears streamed down my face. I hung my head again, looking back at the lifeless body of my mate.

Just then, we were surrounded by bright, flashing lights; the Great Spirits. I watched sadly as Trixi was absorbed into the rainbow of Spirits.

Heaving a sad sigh, I turned and started to trot away, my head lowered to hide my tears. I gasped as I heard Trixi's voice behind me.

"Warner, wait!"

I turned, bewildered as she approached me. She was glowing, obviously a Great Spirit now.

Trixi wrapped her arms around me in a hug and whispered in my ear. "Try not to miss me _too _much, Warner." The wolf spirit licked my cheek, then backed a few feet away. I smiled sadly as she started back to the Spirits.

"Okay Trixi.." I said, "I will try not to miss you too much...I'll do my darn best to move on.."

I remained there, watching as she rejoined the Spirits, and they streaked away in a bright display of color.

Once they were gone, I turned around and started off into the forest, sadly. I knew Trixi had told me not to miss her too much, but gosh...it sure is hard _not_ to miss the ones you love..


End file.
